Forgotten
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: As the pain of Edward's departure attacks Bella, she can't help but wonder if he's forgotten about her, about what they shared together. Edward can't forget, can he? Songfic to 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato.


**This I was thinking of this for a while and it was also requested by someone. So here's **_**Forgotten**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_**This story takes place some time in **_**New Moon **_**after Edward leaves Bella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Moon or the song **_**Don't Forget**_**.**

I laid curled up in a ball, my arms wrapped around myself. During the eerie quiet of the night, the hole inside me left by Edward's- since the name was released from the confines of my mind, I couldn't put it back- departure seemed to be growing, threatening to consume me. I couldn't help but wonder if he remembered me. If he remembered what we had together.

_Did you forget_

_  
That I was even alive?_

_  
Did you forget_

_  
Everything we ever had?_

_  
Did you forget_

_  
Did you forget_

_  
About me?  
_

Did Edward regret ever standing by my side? Did he forget what we felt inside when we were together? Or, at least _I _felt something. And I could have sworn he did too. Maybe I was wrong. I always wondered how someone like Edward could love someone like me.

_  
Did you regret_

_(Did you regret)_

_  
Ever standing by my side?_

_  
Did you forget_

_(Did you forget)_

_  
What we were feeling inside?_

It seemed like everyone here forgot about the Cullen's. They went about daily life as if the Cullen's never existed. I was the only one left that remembered. The only one left to forget.

_  
Now I'm left to forget_

_  
About us_

But I guess something went wrong. Maybe it was something I did. Edward and I...I thought our love was so strong. He even wrote a song, just for me. No one has ever done anything like that for me. I couldn't even forget the song. Sometimes, I would find myself humming it.

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_  
We were once so strong_

_  
Our love is like a song_

_  
You can't forget it_

So this is how it is then. Edward doesn't want me anymore. Did he regret having anything with me? Did he regret holding my hand? I could still feel his cold marble in mine. So cold against my skin, but comforting at the same time. I just couldn't help but hope he didn't forget me. Stupid spark of hope that won't die.

_So now I guess_

_  
This is where we have to stand_

_  
Did you regret_

_  
Ever holding my hand?_

_  
Never again_

_  
Please don't forget_

_  
Don't forget_

How could Edward be so stupid?! So his brother tried to kill me, big deal! Okay, it was a big deal, but it was no reason for the Cullen's to up and leave. Edward and I had it all. If possible, we were about to fall even more in love.

_We had it all_

_  
We were just about to fall_

_  
Even more in love_

_  
Than we were before_

_  
I won't forget_

_  
I won't forget_

_  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_  
We were once so strong_

_  
Our love is like a song_

_  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_  
We were once so strong_

_  
Our love is like a song_

_  
You can't forget it_

_  
At all_

But, as promised, Edward made it so that it was as if he never existed, including taking the picture I took of him. I guess it's better that way. There's nothing to make me remember him.

_And at last_

_  
All the pictures have been burned_

_  
And all the past_

_  
Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_  
I won't forget_

_  
Please don't forget about us_

I know I'll never forget Edward, no matter how hard I try. He's just to dig a part of my life. Quietly, I hummed the song Edward wrote for me. But somehow, it wasn't the same as hearing it come from Edward's deep, comforting voice.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_  
Our love is like a song_

_  
But you won't sing along_

_  
You've forgotten_

_  
About us_

To no one in particular, I whispered, "_Don't forget_."

As I drifted to sleep, I could have sworn I heard a voice sounding exactly like Edward's whispering in my ear, _I'll never forget you Bella_.

**There's **_**Forgotten**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
